


Art: Точка опоры

by fandom Galactic Empire 2020 (Team_Galactic_Empire), papugaka



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Do not repost, Don't copy, Embedded Images, Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Galactic_Empire/pseuds/fandom%20Galactic%20Empire%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/papugaka/pseuds/papugaka
Summary: "Дерзко и беззастенчиво, подчас рискуя жизнью, они вели войну, невидимую глазу простого смертного, всецело сознавая, что их собственные мидихлорианы – полномочная армия Силы – вполне могут выстроиться так, чтобы вскипятить их кровь или остановить биение сердец. Вырвавшись из оболочки собственных тел и став единой сущностью, они пустили в ход всю свою могучую волю, чтобы установить над Силой полновесное господство. И встречного удара не последовало. В исступленном восторге они осознали, что Сила сломлена – как будто божество было низвергнуто с пьедестала" (с) "Дарт Плэгас"
Relationships: Hego Damask | Darth Plagueis/Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: Galactic Empire: Fandom Battle 2020, Galactic Empire: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 5 Quest 2 - Визуал R-NC-21, Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020





	Art: Точка опоры

**Author's Note:**

> похеренный таймлайн

[](https://imgur.com/NSjnQM2)

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of an ongoing challenge.  
> Author will be revealed on 11 of September.  
> Reposting of images anywhere is strictly forbidden!  
> \------------------------  
> Эта работа выложена анонимно в рамках текущей Фандомной Битвы.  
> Автор будет раскрыт 11 сентября 2020.  
> Репост работ строжайше запрещен!


End file.
